


Benedick, the Sword of Damocles

by sleeptalker



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i dont know what this is, idk if its a drabble actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptalker/pseuds/sleeptalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Benedick's Q&A. Beatrice tries to avoid Ben due to the fact that all their interactions seem to be weird lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedick, the Sword of Damocles

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hoping this is coherent, as I wrote it at roughly 3am.

It’s not that Beatrice is _avoiding_ him, not exactly.

She _just happens_ to switch History groups due to creative differences, and she _just happens_ to have somewhere to be whenever they end up alone together.

Ok, maybe she’s avoiding him, but whatever. He’s a weirdo, so it’s not as if he’s been acting normally around _her_ , recently.  

* * *

Ever since she overheard Hero, Meg, and Ursula talking, hanging out with (or even _around_ ) Benedick has just been... Weird. And not in the ugh-Benedick-I-hate-him kind of way. It’s a different kind of weird, because now she knows that he actually _likes_ her, so she has to be careful not to give him any encouragement. (This is also strange, because she would have thought that if Benedick liked her, she would do her best to lead him on, make fun of him, but somehow that just feels wrong.)

When she goes to school the next day, she plans her day so that she won’t run into Benedick. The only class she has with him that day is History, which would be manageable were they not in the same group for the project.

She grins and bears it to the best of her ability, but after class she pleads with the teacher to move groups. (“I know it’s awfully last minute, but the rest of the group and I have some... Creative differences about... About the way that we’re going to present our information.” It’s a weak excuse and she knows it, but luckily the teacher is desperate to go to lunch, so allows her to with just a sigh and shake of his head.) 

* * *

Miraculously, she doesn’t see Benedick for the next few days. (Which has nothing to do with the fact that she travels in a group and bolts whenever he’s near.) (Maybe she’s getting a little too excessive.)

However, this lucky streak does not last long.

She arrives early in the morning (Benedick always arrives late) and leaves Hero in the cafeteria while she retrieves her Maths textbook from her locker. As she turns the corner, she comes almost face-to-face with the Sword of Damocles himself.

“Bea! Hi!” Benedick says, a little too cheerfully. 

“Hey.” She replies and it comes out strained and fake. Usually, she would criticise him for using her nickname (“Only _friends_ get to call me that.”) but right now she doesn’t think she could manage it.

“We haven’t talked in a while,” Ben observes, trying (and failing) to catch her eye. “How are you?”

“I’m... Great.” She cranes her neck, trying to see over his head.

He rolls forward onto his toes, opening his mouth to say something else, but she interrupts him. “I’ve gotta go, uh, meet Hero.”

“Oh! Yeah, or course, do you want me to-“ But his question trails off when he notices that Beatrice has gone, speed-walking in the other direction.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite difficult to write, so any feedback would be great! Also, does anyone know Benedick's last name?


End file.
